Kegelapan Hatinya
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Tekanan yang yang membuatnya berubah, dari hanya sebuah bayangan menjadi apa yang lebih gelap dari bayangan. Tekanan memebuatnya tenggelam, tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang memerangkap jiwanya./ benturan di kepal itu membuat kondisi Kuroko semakin turun, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan Akashi sekalipun./ Warning : OOC, Typo, alur acak-acak, EYD hancur.


**Kegelapan Hatinya**

** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

**Pair : GoM. Kuroko Tetsuya. Seirin**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, alur acak-acak, EYD hancur.**

**Summary :**

**Tekanan yang yang membuatnya berubah, dari hanya sebuah bayangan menjadi apa yang lebih gelap dari bayangan. Tekanan memebuatnya tenggelam, tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang memerangkap jiwanya./ benturan di kepal itu membuat kondisi Kuroko semakin turun, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan Akashi sekalipun./**

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sejak selesainya pertandingan antara Seirin melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi bahwa Kuroko telah mengalami perubahan. Bukan perubahan yang besar memang, sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Namun jika ditanya apa penyebab perubahan itu mungkin adalah hantaman yang di terima oleh Kuroko dari Hanamiya pada quarter ke 3 itu penyebabnya. Walau dokter bilang itu tidaklah parah namun benturan itu memberi efek yang cukup besar bagi Kuroko, apalagi sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendapatkan benturan di kepala pula yang di sebabkan oleh Kise saat latih tanding beberapa bulan lalu.

Dan sekarang akibat dari dua benturan itu telah muncul. Ditambah dari tekanan yang diterimanya saat pertandingan Seirin vs Rakuzan yang berujung kekalahan pada Seirin membuat semua mimpi buruk yang selama ini ditahannya mulai merembes keluar.

Penghinaan, penghianatan, ditinggalkan, dibuang. Selama ini ia sudah cukup bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu terikat dan terlihat. Agar ia tak lagi tersakiti seperti lima tahun lalu. Agar ia tak lagi di buang seperti dua tahun lalu oleh para anggota GoM.

Ia sudah berusaha namun Seirin membuatnya mulai membuka hatinya kembali. Keberadaan Kagami sebagai cahaya barunya membuatnya lupa akan sisi buruk dari pertemuan, kehangatan yang diterimanya dari tim Seirin membuatnya lupa akan hal buruk apa yang akan menantinya dikemudian hari. Membuatnya lupa daratan, membuatnya terbang sangat tinggi hingga akhirnya sekarang ia terjatuh ke bumi dengan kencanganya.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Mengurung diri dalam kamanya yang gelap dan berantakan oleh barang-barang yang menjadi objek lepas kendalinya. Meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya memeluk erat tubuhnya seolah-olah takut akan direbut olah seseorang. Suara-suara hinaan dan cemoohan itu terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Memberinya mimpi buruk bahkan saat ia sedang tak tertidur.

.

_'Teysuya. Kau hanyalah prototype, model lama yang dibuang saat yang baru telah ditemukan.'_

_'Untuk menang aku tak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun termasuk kau Tetsu. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan diriku hanya diriku sendiri.'_

_'Kuro-chin sangatlah kecil. Saking kecilnya aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya'_

_'Diantara anggota Generation of Miracle, yang paling lemah itu adaah Kuroko-nanodayo.'_

_'Kurokochi itu terlalu lemah dan rapuh-ssu. Membuatku harus selalu berhati-hati agar tak menghancurkannya."_

_._

"Ukh…" kepala bersurai biru itu terbenam semakin dalam diantara lutut dan tubuhnya yang tertekuk. Kata-kata itu terus menghatuinya. Semua akan meninggalkannya kembali. Setelah GoM dan Ogiwara berikutnya pasti Kagami, lalu seluruh Seirin dan selanjutnya ia akan sendirian dengan mimpi buruk ini. Tak akan ada yang membantunya lepas dari jerat rantai kegelapan ini. Tak ada yang mau membebaskanya, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Ia akan selalu menjadi yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Yoshh~ Minnaa. Latihan untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu, besok kita lannjutkan lagi!" ujar sang pelatih Seirin. Aida Riko. Yang dijawab dengan gumaman layaknya zombie dari teman-temannya itu.

Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah Winter Cup berlalu, latihan bukannya semakin ringan tapi malah semakin parah. Lihat saja kondisi para korban kekejama sang wanita perkasa itu. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi tergeletak dengan nafas putus-putus. Izuki dan Mitobe sudah tertidur tanpa mereka sadari. Kogane beserta tiga kohai yang tak sadarkan diri dengan sangat mengenaskan –lebih mengenaskan dari Izuki dan Mitobe- dan terakhir Kagami yang sedang merangkak dengan tubuh bergetar hendak menuju ruang loker.

Sang perlatih hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat para anggota tim binaannya sedang terkapar. Sampai ia akhirnya sadar ada satu orang yang tak terlihat. "Ada yang tahu dimana Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Aida yang di jawab serempak dengan gumaman 'Tidak' dari anggotanya.

"Mu-mungkin di-dia pulang duluan." Suara Kagami terdengar tampak pasrah saat tubuhnya yang bergetar hanya bisa menempuh jarak beberapa centimeter dari tempatnnya berada semula.

"Eh? Biasanya dia pulang bersama kita kan?" Tanya Aida lagi tampak bingung.

"Ak-akhir-akhir ini di-dia selalu pulang le-lebih awal-" dan tumbanglah sosok Kagami tak sadarkan diri menyusul Izuki dan Mitobe.

"Biarkan-hah-saja-hah hah- mungkin dia –hah- ingin beristirahat –hah- lebih cepat dirumah-hah-nya." Ujar Kiyoshi mulai mengambil posisi duduk setelah terbaring pasrah sebelumnya.

Ya, mereka yang setiap hari selalu bersama sang bayangan pun tak menyadari keberadaan sang bayangan, hanya tinggl menunggu waktu hingga sosok sang bayangan benar-benar lenyap dari sepengetahuan mereka.

.

.

Tetsuya Nigou. Anjing jenis Siberian Husky berbulu hitam dan putih itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil berusaha mencari tuannya yang tadi meninggalkannya di gym tempat sang tuan dan timnya biasa berlatih. Mata biru langit yang sangat identik dengan mata tuannya itu memandangan sekeliling dengan cermat berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan setitik tanda keberadaan tuannya. Moncong hidungnya sesekali mengendus udara mencari aroma sang tuan yang sangat manis seperti vanilla milkshake.

Sejak petama kali ditemukan, postur tubuh anjing kecil itu telah berubah. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan mata bulatnya tidaklah terlihat imut seperti dulu melainkan terlihat tajam tapi juga menenangkan walau terkadang ia akan selalu terlihat imut jika sudah berada didekat sang tuan.

Anjing itu, Nigou tahu ada yang berubah dengan sang tuan. Walau ia hanyalah seekor anjing namun anjing memiliki kesetiaan yang sangat tinggi pada tuannya. Ia tahu perubahan-perubahan emosi yang selalu dialami sang tuan. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain selalu berada disisi sang tuan.

Nigou tahu bahwa sejak pertandingan terakhir yang dilakukan sang tuan beserta anggota timnya keadaan sang tuan mulai melemah. Karena itulah ia mulai berusaha memunculkan sifat liar yang selama ini ia tekan agar selalu bisa berada disisi sang tuan. Sifat liarnya sebagai anjing pemburu dan ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menguasainya. Semua itu agar bisa melindungi sang tuan dari segala macam bahaya yang mengganggu sang tuan. Tak perduli yang melakukan itu adalah sahabat sang tuan sekalipun.

Dalam keramaian kota Nigou berjalan perlahan, sebelumnya ia telah mampir ke Maji Burger. Bukan untuk meminta makanan. Tidak, sang tuan yang sangat manis itu selalu memberinya makanan yang berlimpah sesuai gizi yang ia butuhkan. Ia kesana hanya untuk mencari tanda keberadaan sang tuan. Dan ternyata sang tuan memang sempat mendatangi tempat itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan sendiri di trotoar mengikuti jejak sang tuan yang mengarah pada lapangan bermain didekat tempat tinggalnya. Lapangan bernain itu memang sangatlah sepi. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau bermain kesana malam-malam begini. Biasanya tempat itu akan ramai sekitar pukul tiga sore dan sepi total saat memasuki jam enam sore. Alasannya sederhana, karena saat malam lapangan itu sangatlah gelap tanpa ada satupun penerangan, lapangan itu terlalu rimbun oleh pohon-pohon tinggi sehingga cahaya dari rumah-rumah disampingnya tak bisa memberikan penerang yang cukup untuk lapangan itu.

Bagi sebagian orang memang sangatlah sulit untuk mencari keeradaan sang tuan, apalagi dalam pencahayaan yang minim seperti ini. Namun dengan penciuman tajam yang dimilikinya, Nigou dapat dengan mudah menemukan sosok sang tuan.

Terduduk meringkuk diatas bangku taman sendirian dalam kegelapan malam. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar kecil dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Ahh, Nigou sangat benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat tuannya down dan melupakan keadaan disekitarnya.

Perlahan Nigou mendekati sang tuan yang tak sadar bahwa ia telah ada di sampingnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh surai biru langit tuannya dengan moncongnya. Sedikit sentakan terkejut di keluarkan sang majikan sebelum perlahan mengangkat kepalanya memandang sang anjing.

"Nogou. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap Tetsuya yang dibalas dengan elusan yang Nigou lakukan dengan kepalanya pada tangan sang majikan.

Tersenyum lembut Kuroko mengerti bahwa anjing peliharaannya ini tengah menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku tak apa Nigou. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kuroko bangkit dari bangku taman mengajak anjingnya pulang.

.

.

"Maaf Kuroko. Aku tak bisa menemani latihan hari ini. Karena latihan klub dinyaatakan libur jadi aku membuat janji dengan Tatsuya untuk latihan hari ini. Jadi aku sungguh minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu latihan hari ini. Tak apa kan?" ujar Kagami memberi alasan mengenai ketidak sanggupannya menemani Kuroko berlatih hari ini.

"Tak apa Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar yang tak pernah berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku sugguh-sungguh minta maaf Kuroko." Ujar sang cahaya Seirin itu lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah memohon maaf pada Kuroko yang di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh sang bayangan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kuroko. Sampai jumpa besok." Lanjut Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri sendirian di tengah Gym yang sepi.

"Sendiri lagi."bisik Kuroko sepelan desahan angin.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Kuroko seperti biasa menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke Maji Burger membeli minuman favoritnya. Langkah kakinya sangat pelan menikmati keadaan di sekitarnya sampai ia tiba disepan sebuah taman yang sepi.

Di tengah taman itu ia melihat Kiyoshi Teppei bersama Hyuuga Junpei dan Izuki Shun tengan bermain basket sementara dipinggir lapangan terlihat Mitobe Rinnosuke tengah menonton permainan mereka.

Menghela nafas pelan Kuroko meninggalkan taman itu. tampaknya para senpainya tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana. Merasa mood untuk pulangnya hilang Kuroko memilik berjalan-jalan di kota. Melihat jejeran pertokoan yang memajang barang-barang dagangan mereka. Sampai ia melihat Seijurou Akashi tengah keluar dari sebuah restouran mewah bersama teman masa kecilnya Ogiwara.

"…." Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan Kuroko saat itu namun ia merasa sakit yang sangat keras di kepala dan dadanya. Dipandangnya lagi sang mantan kapten dan teman masa kecilnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Rasanya sangat sakit saat orang yang biasanya bisa menyadari keberadaanmu dengan mudah kini malah tidak menyadarimu sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan, batinnya.

.

.

"Ukh..ohok..ohok…"malam telah menyelimuti bumi dan sudah waktunya bagi para penghuninya untuk terlelap mengistirahatkan irinya guna menjalani kegiatan di keesokan hari, namun hal itu tampaknya tak berlaku bagi sosok pemuda bersurai kebiruan yang tengah menahan sakit di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya. Sosok yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar itu kini terlihat sangat berantakan dengan wajah yang pucat dan bibir yang sedikit membiru. Dipinggir bibir yang jarang menunjukkan senyuman itu terlihat setitik darah merah yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. surai biru mudanya basah oleh keringat hingga menempel di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sementara di sampingnya sang anjing menatap sang majikan dengan penuh kehawatiran. Ini sudah unuk yang kesekian kalinya si majikan batuk darah seperti itu.

"Haahh…haaahhh… maaf membangunkamu Nigou. Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan pergi tidur kok." Ujar Kuroko memandang sayu Nigou yang di balas dengan sundulan lembut oleh kepala si ajing. Melihat perilaku anjingnya itu Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyu lembut mengelus kepala si anjing yang dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu lembut itu. meninggalkan jejak merah darah yang menempel pada kepala si anjing. "Maaf mengotori kepalamu dengan darahku." Lanjut Kuroko lalu membersihkan bulu bigou dengan handuk basah yang ada didekatnya.

_'Selama Kagami masih bermain bersama Kuroko. Dia takkan prnah bisa menyempurnakan kekuatannya.'_

Ucapan itu masih terngiang di telinga Kuroko. Ucapan dari ayah sang pelatih, bahwanya kekuatan Kagami takkan pernah sempurna selama sang Ace Seirin itu masih bermain bersama Kuroko.

Dan bukti dari ucapan itu telah ia lihat dengan mata dan kepala sendiri saat pertandingan Seirin melawan Touho. Kagami vs Aomine. Kekuatan Kagami berkembang dengan sangat pesat saat Kuroko terdiam di bench. Tanpa kehadirannya, Kagami telah berhasil meningkatkan kemampuannya bahkan hingga setara dengan Aomine.

Berarti ia lagi-lagi akan di tinggalkan dan dibuang. Sama halnya dengan Aomine dulu. Saat Aomine telah memiliki kekuatan yang sempurna makan dia tak membutuhkan Kuroko lagi.

Kuroko hanya dianggap barang yang di buang ketika sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Pengghinaan. Menyebalkan. Menjijikkan.

Jangan salahkan Kuroko jika setelah ini ia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda. Salahkan mereka yang mengukir luka yang sangat dalam pada hati si bayangan bertubuh mungiil itu. Salahkan anggota GoM yang membuangnya. Salahkan Seirin yang meinggalkannya. Salahakan Orang tuanya yang mencampakannya. Salahkan Kagami dan Aomine juga Akashi yang mempermainkan perasaannya.

Salahkan mereka semua atas perubahan sikap Kuroko. Salahkan mereka semua atas penderitaan Kuroko. Salahkan mereka semua atas penghinaan yang di terima Kuroko.

Ya. Semuanya salah mereka.

_..._

_Ketika sebuah bayangan kehilangan cahayanya._

_Bayangan itu bukanlah menghilang._

_Namun bayangan itu akan menjadi sosok yang lain._

_Kegelapan._

_Titik akhir dari sebuah bayangan adalah Kegelapan._

_Cahaya ada untuk mengekang sebuah bayangan agar tak kehilangan kontrol dan berubah menjadi kegelapan yang sulit diukur kedalamannya._

_Cahaya ada untuk membentuk kekuatan yang cukup pada bayangan._

_Saat cahaya hilang maka sang bayangan akan kembali ke wujud sebenarnya._

_Sebuah kegelapan yang pekat tanpa ada sinar sedikitpun._

_..._

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Kuroko tidak menghadiri latihan klub basket. Kagami yang ditanya pun tak tahu kemana perginya sang bayangan. Semenjak Winter Cup berakhir Kagami agak sulit mengetahui dimana keberadaan sang bayangan, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuatnya semakin sulit untuk dideteksi.

Aida Riko adalah yang paling merasa bertanggung jawab atas anggota klub basket Seirin. Memang masih ada Hyuuga Junpei yang menempati posisi Kapten, namun alasan kenapa ia merasa bertanggung jawab adalah karena dirinyalah yang memberikan latihan kepada mereka. Ia yang memastikan latiihan yang diberikan kepada anggota klub basket tidak membuat tubuh para anggota klub cidera. Begitu pula saat didalam pertandingan. Ia harus mengetahui keadaan seluruh anggotanya apakah fit untuk turun bertanding atau tidak. Ia harus memastikan cidera yang dialami anggotanya dalam jalannya pertandingan dan memastikan cidera itu tidaklah membahayakan kehidupan anggotanya.

Aida Riko tahu tugas-tugasnya. Tahu dengan baik malah. Dan ia sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi tugas-tugasnya dengan baik. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada cidera Kiyoshi saat bertanding melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Ia telah mengambil tindakan yang tepat dengan menarik Kiyoshi dari arena. Namun satu kesalahannya adalah ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi anggotanya yang lain dengan baik terutama Kuroko, bahkan hingga beberapa menit yang lalu ia belum sadar akan kondisi sang bayangan Seirin itu. Kalau bukan karena ia kebetulan pergi keruang kesehatan dan bertemu dengan Guru penjaga ia pasti takkan menyadari perubahan kondisi Kuroko.

**_Flashback_**

_"Konichiwa, Haruto-sensei." Salam Riko sesaat setelah memasuki riangan beraroma obat-obatan itu._

_"Ah, Konichiwa mo. Aida-san. Ada keperluan apa?" balas sosk lelaki berjas putih dengan surai kecoklatannya yang dipotong cepak._

_"Saya datang untuk meminta perban." Ujar Aida meminta izin pada sang guru._

_"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan." Jawab Haruto-sensei lalu mengambilkan Riko tiga gulung besar perban dari lemari didekat meja kerjanya yang ada disamping jendela._

_"Arigatou Haruto-sensei. Kalau begitu saya kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Riko setelah menerima perban tersebut. Setelahnya ia meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang sering dijadikan tempat membolos oleh para siswa tersebut. Namun sebelum ia keluar sepenuhnya, perkataan haruto-sensei menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh iya. Kalau tidak salah beberapa minggu lalu aku didatangi seorang anak yang mengaku anggota klub basket. Ia datang meminta bantuan untuk memeriksakan kepalanya."_

_"Eh? Siapa dia sensei?" Tanya Riko terkejut._

_"Entahlah aku lupa namanya. Namun penampilannya cukup aneh. Kulitnya terlalu pucat seperti tak pernah tersentuh matahari dan badannya juga terlihat terlalu kurus untuk seorang atlit basket. Oh ya. Mata dan rambutnya memiliki warna yang sangat unik. Baby Blue." Jelas aruto-sensei berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa miggu yang lalu._

_"Ku-Kuroko-Tetsuya kah?"Tanya Riko ragu._

_"Ng~ ah! Iya! Kalau tak salah namanya Kuroko Tetsuya!"_

_"La-lalu bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Riko yang awalnya akan meninggalkan ruangan kini telah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Ruang Kesehatan menginginkan penjelasan dari Haruto-sensei._

_"Benturan dikepala yang didapatnya lumayan berakibat parah. Aku heran kenapa ia tak sadar akan sakit yang dideriyanya. Saat aku tanya kapan ia mendapata benturan itu, ia mengatakan mendapatkannya saat bermain basket beberapa bulan lalu. Apa itu benar Aida-san?" jelas Haruto-sensei sembari membaca catatan kesehatan yang ia ambil dari laci meja dimeja kerjanya._

_"Kalau tak salah, ia pernah menerima pukulan di kepala saat melawan Kaijo dan Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Tapi benturan yang diterima dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi tidak separah benturan yang didapatnya dari Kaijo. Sepulang dari latih tanding dengan Kaijo dulu saya sudah membawanya ke dokter dan dokter bilang taka da masalh sedikitpun dengan kepalanya." Jelas Aida cemas. Ia takut terjai sesuatu dengan sang bayangan. Bagaimanapun ini termasuk kelalaiannya dalam membina anggota klubnya._

_"Memang saat itu benturan yang diterimanya tidak membahayakan. Namun benturan yang diterima berikutnya lumayan keras dan itu yang memicu penyebab sakitnya. Ditambah lagi sepertinya ia sedikit merasa tertekan oleh suatu hal. Rasa tertekan itu lah yang memerparah keadaannya. Aku takut dia akan mengalami gangguan metal."_

_"…!"_

**_End Flasback_**

Dengan tergesa-gesa sosok pelatih tim Seirin itu menyusuri lorong kelas menuju kelas dimana sang cahaya dan bayangan timnya berada. Sesampainya disana dengan segera ia menghampiri sosok pemuda tingggi bersuaru merah kehitaman yang tengah memakan roti makan siangnya yang entah sudah ke-berapa. "Kagami-kun." Sapanya.

"Ng? Afa?" jawab Kagami dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makan. Mata merahnya melirih Riko yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu baka!" bentak Riko sambil memukul bahu Kagami keras.

OHOK!

Tersedak dengan sangat keras, dengan segera Kagami meminum minuman kotak yang dibelinya di kantin sebelumnya. Suara tegukan yang sengat keras mengiringi proses minum Kagami.

"A-ada apa senpai?" tanya Kagami kemudian setelah lepas dari maut hanya karena sebuah roti.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Kuroko?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang pelatih Kagami secara spontan menoleh kea rah blakang tempat diaman bangku Kuroko berada. "Ng. Entah lah. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih aku tak bertemu dengannya. Coba saja pulang sekolah nanti cari kerumahnya." Uajar Kagami memberikan saran.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

"Tidak. Hehe. Tapi dia pernah bilang bila ia tinggal sendiri sekarang. Coba nanti aku tanyakan pada Murasakibara lewat bantuan Tatsuya." Ujar Kagami sambil melanjutkan acara makan-besar- nya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah. Nanti jika kau sidah tahu segera hubungi aku. Kau mengerti!?"

"Osshh!" jawab Kagami seenaknya dengan mulut yang pebuh dengar roti. Setelah mendengar jawaban asal dari Kagami, Riko pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas kohainya itu.

.

.

"nee~ Aominecchi~ apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Kurokocchi saat ini?"

"hn? Tetsu? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kata anak-anak Seirin Kurokocchi akhir-akhir ini bersikap sangat aneh."

"Aku tak tahu. Coba saja kau tanya Akashi."

…

Sudah seminggu penuh kehadiran Kuroko tak dirasakan oleh para anggota Seirin. Samar tapi ada. Dia tak pernah absen dalam kelas namun saat keberadaannya dicari, sulit sekali menemukannya. Ia seolah-olah menghindar dan menciptakan jarak dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Pernah, Kagami datang ke rumah Kuroko-dengan perintah dari Riko- namun rumah itu nampak lengang, tak ada yang menghuninya, cukup lama ia berada didepan rumah dan menunggu kedatangaqn Kuroko sambil terus menelpon sosok bayangannya itu namun hal itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Keanehan yang dialami Kuroko bukan hanya dirasakan oleh pihak Seirin tapi juga pada pihak Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, terutama Kise dan juga Aomine yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Kuroko.

Beberapa hari lalu saat sedang berlatih di gym Kise dan Aomine menggeparkan seisi Seirin dengan datang berbalut seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Membuat Aida Riko murka karena acara latihan mereka terganggu.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan mengenai keanehan Kuroko saat ini. Keberadaannya yang sulit di temukan, rumahnya yang kosong juga seringnya Kuroko bolos latihan akhir-akhir ini. Tak ada yang tau apa penyebab itu semua. Awalnya Kise menyarankan untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Akashi namun ia ragu melakukannya. Takut mengganggu kegiatan sang ex-kapten dan membuatnya harus menerima hukuman yang melebihi kejamnya neraka.

.

.

.

Disebuah perpustakaan yang sepi nan megah, tampak seotrang pemuda bersurai merang tangah memainkan permian sogi seorang diri. Penuh konsentrasi seolah-olah menghadapi lawan terberatnya. Mata heterocrome-nya menatap setiap bidak dengan tajam, memperkirakan langkah mana yang harus ia ambil.

Kegiatanya yang memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi itu terganggu saat ponsel yang ada di saku celan hitamnya berdering. Dengan kesal ia mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama Kise tertera disana.

"Hal-" ["AKASHICCHI!"] seruan kencang dari sang penelpon memotong perkataan Akashi. Dengan aura membunuh ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Berani sekali kau memotong perkataanku Ryota" ujar Akashi membuat Kise yang masih ada di Seirin merinding takut.

["Ma-maaf-ssu"] lirih Kise.

Sekali lagi menghela nafas lelah akan keabsurdan teman ex-team(budak) nya."Ada apa?" ujar Akashi to the poin.

["Ne Akashicchi, kau tau Kurokocchi saat ini ada dimana-ssu?]"

"Kau pasti sedang bermimpi Ryota. Aku ada di Kyoto, bagaimaan bisa mengetahui keberadaan Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tampak mulai tak sabar.

["Ma-maaf-ssu. Hanya saja Kurokocchi akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh-ssu."]

"Apa maksudmu!?"

["Akhir-akhir ini Kurokocchi terlihat sangat aneh-ssu. Dia jadi lebih pendiam-ssu, dia juga sering membolos latihan dan tak tampak ada di sekolah-ssu. Kata Kagamicchi rumahnya juga terlihat kosong-ssu. Apa Akashicchi tau dimana Kurokochi berada-ssu?']

"Apa kau sudah pernah coba untuk menggubunginya?"

["Sudah-ssu, telponnya aktif tapi tak di angkat-ssu. Sudah sejak seminggu lalu Kurokocchi tak mengangkat telpon dari anggota Seirin-ssu"]

"Begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

["Eh? Akashicchi tung-"]

Dan sambungan telpon pun dimatikan oleh Akashi. Pandangannya kembali mengarah kepada bidak-bidak sogi yang belum digerakkan sejak Kise menelpon, lalu ia memandang langit lewat jendela yang ada disampingnya. _'langitnya indah tanpa awan mendung. Tapi kenpa langitku saat ini sedang hujan?'_ batin Akashi lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya biasa bermain sogi. "Tanaka, siapakan mobil untuk menuju Tokyo" ujar Akashi menghubungi butler nya melalui telepon.

.

"Bagaimana Kise?" tanya Aomine yang kini tengah memperhatikan anak-anak Seirin melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Akashicchi mematikannya-ssu. Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan keadaannya tapi dia malah menutupnya-ssu. Aominecchi, bagaimana ini-ssu? Kita harus bagaimana untuk menemui Kurokocchi-ssu?" lirih Kise, terlihat sedih. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Kuroko yang imut dan unyu-unyu itu.

"Setidaknya kita sudah memberii tahu Akashi. Bila dia perduli, pasti dia akan mencari cara agar bisa menemukan Tetsu." Ucap Aomine sambil menyandarkan dirinya ditembok pinggiir lapangan.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali-ssu!?"

"Karena dia adalah Akashi." Ujarnya malas lalu mulia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Apa maksudmu-ssu!? Aominecchi jangan tidur-ssu!"

…

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari celah gorden yang menutupi jendela, kamar gelap tanpa penerangan itu terlihat kosong dengan barang-brang yang berserakan. Seekor anjing usia remaja terlihat tengah menggonggong sambil bencakar-cakar pintu lemari pakaian, terlihat semua isi lemari itu telah terusir keluar.

Anjing itu, Nigou. Terus menggonggong berharap tuannya memenuhi keinginanya. Bukan keinginan untuk diberi makan atupun dimanja dan diajak jalan-jalan. Tapi keinginan agar tuannya mau keluar dari ruangan pengap nan sempit yang bisa merusak kesehatan tuannya.

"Nigou, sudah cukup." Ucapan lirih nan lemah terdengar dari dalam lemari itu mebuat sang anjing berhenti menggonggong. "Pergilah ketempat Pelatih atau Kagami-kun. Kau akan dirawat dengan baik disana." Lanjut koroko. Setelah mencerna maksud dari perkataan majikannya kembali Nigou menggonggong lebih kencang.

_'aku tak mau dibuang lagi'_

_'cukup aku dipisahkan oleh orang tuaku.'_

_Kumohon jangan buang aku master.'_

_'jangan buang aku.'_

_'apapun akan aku lakukan._

_Tapi jangan buang aku._

_'JANGAN BUANG AKU MASTER!'_

_'TETSUYA!'_

**"BRAK" **"TETSUYA!"

Seruan kencang terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kamar itu dengan paksa. Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterocromenya memandang sekeliling dan menemukan seekor anjing yang tengah menggaruk kulit lemari dengan kencangnya, tampak noda kemerahan yang menmempel karena luka dari kaki depan si anjing.

Mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi Akashi lalu segera menghampiri lemari dengan pakaian yang berserakan itu.

**_DAG DAG DAG_**

"TETSUYA! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DIDALAM! KELUARLAH!" teriak Akashi sambil menggedor puntu lemari itu, Nigou yang ada di bawahnya ikut menggonggong keras.

Tak ada sahutan membuat Akashi menjadi panik, dengan sekuat tenaga ia memaksa membuka lemari itu. "TETSUYA! KAU DENGAR AKU! KELUARLAH! JANGAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI! TETSUYA."

"Pergilah Akashi-kun." Ucapan lirih dan serak terdengar menghentikan kegiatan Akashi membuka paksa pintu lemari.

"Kau berani memerintahku!?" ucap Akashi memandang pintu lemari dengan intens.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin Akashi-kun membuang-buang tenaga dan menyakiti diri sendiri." Suara Kuroko makin lemat terdengar diiringin dengan tarikan nafas yang berat.

"Jangan bercanda. Kaulah yang seharusnya jangan menyakiti diri sendiri" ucap Akashi dingin memukul keras pintu lemari.

"Aku tak perduli –hhh- . tak ada –hhh- gunanya aku keluar –hhh-" suara Kuroko mulai terputus-putus, tampaknya kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

"Tetsuya keluarlah. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah menjadi egois!" Akashi mulai melembutkan intonasi suaranya, mencoba membujuk Kuroko.

"-hhh- khenapha akhu –hhh- thak boleh ego-hhh-is? Semen-hhh-thara hyang –hhh- lhainnya terus-hhh- menherus mhelakukhan-hhh-hnyah." Ucapan Kuroko mulai lemah, terputus-putus dengan nafasnya yang berat.

"Keegoisan yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Cukup sudah Tetsuya! Kalau kau tak mau keluar. Aku yang akan memaksamu keluar!" ancam Akashi namun tak main-main.

"…" taka da jawaban yang terdengar. Bahkan tarikan dan hembusan nafas Kuroko pun sudah tak begitu didengar lagi oleh Akashi. "Tetsuya!? Hei Tetsuya! TETSUYA!" bahkan teriakan kencang Akashi pun tak membuahkan hasil.

Mendapat firasat buruk Akashi lalu mulai mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu lemari itu. tiga kali dobrakan ia lakukan hingga akhirnya pintu lemari itu terbuka dengan engsel(?) yang hancur.

"ASTAGA! TETSUYA!" didepan mata Akashi, sang pemain bayangan keenam kesayangan Kiseki no Sedai terlihat sangat sekarat. Tubuhnya yang sejak awal memang mungil kini terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat, surai baby blue nya terlihat pudar dengan debu yang menumpuk diatasnya. Bibir mungil yang selalu datar dan berwarna kemerahan itu kini tampak pucat membiru. Mata sebiru langit cerah tak berawan itu terpejam dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Samar juga Akashi mendengar tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang sangat lemah dan pelan saking pelannya mungkin jika Akashi tak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, suara itu takkan dapat didengarnya.

Dengan segera Akashi mengeluarkan tubuh Kuroko yang meringkuk didalam lemari itu, dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuh Kuroko yang amat dingin, ia gendong ala pengantin membawanya menuju arah mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah. Dibelangnya tampak Nigou mengikuti dengan setia bahkan hingga memasuki mobil.

"Segera ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Akashi pada sang butler yang ada di kursi pengemudi. Di pangkunya Kuroko di kursi belakang, sesekali mengelus surai baby blue yang memudar berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan pada sang bayangan kesayangannya. Sementara Nigou duduk tepat disamping Akashi, sesekali menjilati pipi Kuroko berharap sang tuan akan segera tersadar.

..

..

..

Suara mesin denyut jantung terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan putih sepi yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang terbaring lemah. Kulit putihnya terluhat sangat pucat dengan aat bantu pernafasan terpasang di hidungnya. Dari luar ruangan tersebut tersengar pelan percakapan anata seorang dokterdengan pemuda bersurai merah yang membawa sang baby blue ke temapat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya sang surai merang, mata dwi warnanya menatap tajam kepada sang dokter.

"Kita beruntung dia dibawa segera kemari. Terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya bisa melayang." Ujar sang dokter bername tag Mr. Kitahara itu.

"Lalu ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?"

"Stress dan trauma juga tertekan. Ia mengalamu sedikit tekanan mental. Apa keluarganya tak ada yang sadar?" ujar sang dokter sembari membaca diagnose yang dia dapatkan.

"Setahuku keluarganya jarang pulang kerumah karena urusan pekerjaan."

Apa tak ada sanak saudara yang lain?" tanya dokter Kitahara lagi.

"Tampaknya tidak. Memang ada apa?" tanya Akashi penasaran, walau ia tak mau memperlihatkannya tentu saja. Lama tak ada sahutan dari sang dokter, ia terlihat tengah berfikir amat keras sambil mebaca kertas hasil diagnose ditangannya.

"Begini. Sebenarnya hal ini harusnya disampaikan kepada pihak keluarga atau sanak saudara namun karena keadaannya tak memungkinkan jadi saya akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada anda. Tolong nantinya ada sampaikan hal ini kepada pihak keluarga yang bersangkutan."

"Hm" gumaman pelan terdengar sebagai jawaban dari Akashi yang dianggap sang dokter sebagai persetujuan.

"Kalau begitu mari anda ikut saya menuju ruangan." Ajak sang dokter, berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong dekat dengan loby.

Memasuki ruangan dengan nama Mr. Kitahara tertempel di pintunya, di dalam ruangan itu dapat Akashi lihat sebuah meja dengan tumpukan file diatasnya. Didekat meja itu juga terdapat sebuah mesin yang diduga adalah mesin citiscan dan juga terdapat sebuah lemari penuh dengan arsip-arsip yang tertata rapi.

"Menurut hasil diagnose awal, pasien Kuroko Tetsuya diduga mengalami tekanan mental, sampai saat ini alasannya belum diketahui. Lalu ini adalah hasil rongsen dari bagian kepala pasien." Ujar sang dokter memperlihatkan sebuah lembaran hasil rongsen yang tertempel pada sebuah papan **#Ayuk gak tau namanya#**. "Dibagian ini tampaknya telah mengalami benturan yang parah walau tak terdapat bekas luka sekalipun. Apa anda tahu darimana bekas luka ini didapat?" tanya sang dokter sambil menunjuk sebuah retakan hitam dibagian depan tengkorak kepala yang ada di papan tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu. Kebetulan saat itu aku tidak berada di Tokyo." Ucap Akashi memperhatiikan gambar kehitaman berpola menyerupai kepala itu dengan cermat.

"Hm. Begitu. Diduga retakan dibagian ini memberikan rasa sakit yang amat keras pada pasien dan juga membuat semakin parah keadaannya. Benturan ini cukup keras, yang saya hawatirkan ini dapat menganggu jalan kerja otak dan mengganggu kejiwaannya atau bahkan merusak system kerja otot motoric dan panca indranya." Jelas sang dokter

"…"

Melihat kali ini tak ada respon dari Sang Tuan Muda Akashi maka dokter itu pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Untuk sementara ini ia harus dirawat hingga keadaannya membaik. Lalu jangan membuatnya tertekan, saat ini ia sedang sangatlah labil. Ini adalah resep obat yang harus ia konsumnsi, silakan menenbusnya di apotek. Saya dan dokter lainnya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memulihkannya."

"Baiklah." Jawaban singkat dari Akashi mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

Didalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan menyengat itu Akashi dapat melihat sosok mantan setimnya tengah tertidur pulas. Begitu tenang dengan tarikan nafas yang teratur, kulitnya tak lagi pucat dan sudah menunjukkan warna alaminya. Berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, Akashi bisa melihat kerutan di dahi sang _Phantom Six_ yang semakin jelas. Tak berselang lama sosok yang awalnya tertidur tenang itu mulai tampak gelisah dengan keringat menetes di dahinya. "uh… jangan… ukh… jangan pergi… ayah… ibu…" igauan lirih sarat kesedihan dan kesepian itu terucap dari bibir mungil yang kini tampak pucat.

Akashi tak pernah tahu bagaiaman keadaan keluarga teman setimnya saat SMP dulu, tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, yang penting mereka rajin dan tepat waktu dalam latihan juga memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi kini untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin mengetahui bagaiaman keadaan kelurga mantan anggota timnya ini. Hal apa yang membuat sang Phantom Six yang bisanya terlihat datar kini memunculkan ekspresi penuh kesedihan yang sarat akan kesepian.

Dengan perlahan sosok bersurai scarlet itu mendekati Kuroko, dengan lembut ia elus surai biru yang menutupi dahi penuh keringat itu. memberikan kehangatan dan sedikit rasa sayang. Walau hanya perbuatan yang sederhana namun terasa berarti bagi sosok beby blue itu, terbukti dengan akspresi wajahnya yang mulai tenang dengan deru nafas yang teratur. "A-akahi-kun-" lirihan itu terucap dengan pelan kemudian disusul kesunyian. Namun bagi Akashi sendiri, hal ini adalah hal yang sangat langka. Mendengar Kuroko mengigaukan namanya dalam tidur dan melihat senyum tenang nan lembut yang terpatri setelah namanya dipanggil. Ia tak tauh ini apa tapi ia merasakan debaran hangat didalam dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum lembut juga terpatri dalam wajahnya yang otoriter dan tangannya terus mengelus surai biru itu tanpa henti. Ya, tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Sata ia masih memimpin tim basket dengan surai warna wani berjulukan Generation of Miracle walau lebih cocok di sebut Rainbow of Miracle atau mungkin Laksar Pelangi bila perlu? Ok lupakan kalimat tadi.

Dulu sekali saat masih menuntut ilmu di SMP Teiko ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan berdebar yang menggelitik relung hati, membuat ia merasa menjadi sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan berdebar yang membuat ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memeluk sesuatu atau bersama seseorang? Karena saking tak tahu dan tak bisa menahan perasaan ini ia jadi kesal dan melampiaskannya pada anggota timnya (budak-budak), membuat merek terkapar kelelahan.

Perasaan ini muncul setiap ia melihat sosok itu. Entah kenapa, diamanapun dan kapanpun matanya selalu mencari sosok mungil beraroma vanilla itu. di kelas, di kantin, di lapangan dan di halaman sekolah bahakan kadang saat pulang dari sekolah ia selalalu mencari sosok itu diatara kerumunan orang dan kendaraan padahal pikirannya meyakinkan bahwa sosok itu tak ada disekitarnya.

Sering ia melihat sosok itu bercengkrama dengan si pirang berisik dan si mesum dengan begitu akrabnya, membuat ia kesal dan melemparkan gunting keramatnya kearah duo kombi berisik itu dan mendapat tatapan heran dari mata baby blue walau ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Sungguh saat itu adalah saat yang sangat menyenangkan. Secara pribadi ia mengakuinya.

Namun entah sejak kapan semua mulai berubah. Satu persatu anggota tim mulia berkembang dengan sangat pesat, Berawal dari Aomine Daiki, berlanjut ke Kise Ryota dan seterusnya. Perkembangan yang membuat tim mereka sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Namun ia sadar ada satu orang yang berbeda. Yang terlihat sangat tertekan akan perkembangan itu. Seseorang yang merasa secara perlahan dirinya di tinggalkan dan dibuang. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sosok Phantom Six yang membuat hatinya berdebar kencang.

Dan hal gila yang tak pernah ia bayangkan itu terjadi. Dengan sepucuk surat dan bahasa yang formal Kuroko mengajukan pengunduran dirinya padahal saat itu mereka baru saja mengalami kemenangan yang mengagumkan juga beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus tapi kenapa sosok baby blue itu membuat semua yang telah di rencanakan olehnya berantakan?

Setelah pengunduran itu, sosok itu tak pernah terlihat lagi dalam pandanganmu. Membuat kau merasa gila karena kemanapun matamu terarah selau mencari sosok mungil itu. membuat kau kehilangan konsentreasi dan melepas topeng otoritermu. Hari berganti hari dan kau telah berusaha dengan baik melupakan sosok yang memmbuat hatimu berdebar. Membuat keberadaannya tak lebih sebagai mantan anggota tim yang terlemah. Namun saat ini, malam ini di tengah ruang putih beraroma obat-obatan ini kau tersenyum lembut padanya, membiarkan debaran yang dulu berusaha kau redam dan buang muncul kembali pada orang yang sama. Dan kau tak menolaknya saat kau sadar bahwa sosok itupun tampak sangat membutuhkanmu.

.

Pagi menjelang, kicauan burung gereja dan pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat menyadarkan Kuroko dari tidur lelapnya. Setelah terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadan ia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Putih bersih dengan aroma obat dapat dirasakannya. Ia tahu kini dirinya tengah berada di Rumah Sakit.

Dengan perlahan ia hendak bangkit dari tidurnya namuan terhalang oleh rasa sakit dan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. "Ukh-" lenguhan kecil yang hampir tak terdengar itu entah kenapa membangnkan sosok bersurai merah yang terduduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur pasien. "Kau sudah sadar Tetsuya." Kata Akashi mengejutkan Kuroko. Sungguh tadi Kuroko tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"A-Akashi-kun? Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko sembari duduk di kasurnya yang dibantu oleh Akashi. Menundukkan kepala , ia tak berani menatap pemuda bersurai scarlet di sampingnya ini. Sangat takut akan tatapan menusuk yang akan ia dapatkan karena perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya balik Akashi mengusap surai baby blue yang berantakan milik Kuroko. Menatap tajam pemuda pecinta vanilla itu dengan mata dwi warnanya. Ia sadar pemuda mungil didepannya ini sangat gugup. Mendengus pelan Akashi lalu mendudukkan diri dipinggiran tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Perlahan tangan Akashi terulur meraih kedua sisi wajah Kuroko, mengangkat wajah yang tersembunyi itu agar dapat ditatapnya. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi menatap mata baby blue dengan begitu dalam, menyelami setiap emosi yang kiranya terlihat disana. Dan memang ada. Emosi berupa kesedihan, kesepian dan ketakutan terlihat jelas bagi dwi warna Akashi yang tajam. Emosi yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat dari mata yang selalu ia tatap dengan lembut.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan Tetsuya?" pertanyaan lembut yang tak pernah Kuroko sadari akan ia dapatkan dari sang mantan kapten itu membuat iris baby blue nya membulat terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan karena kebahagiaan yang samar ia dapatkan. Dalam hati ia membatin, bolehkah ia menganggap bahwa pertanyaan dari Akashi adalah wujud kepedulian sosok merah itu pada dirinya? Bolehkah ia berharap lebih bahwa sosok itu takkan meninggalkannya? Bolehkah ia bermimpi bahwa sosok didepannya ini akan selalu ada disampingnya?

Getaran tubuh yang awalnya pelan itu mulia mengeras diiringin deru nafas yang tak teratur. Dan Akashi lagi-lagi dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah yang selalu datar itu, alisnya mengerut dengan mata yang mulai berair juga bibir yang digigit guna menahan isak tangis yang keluar. Tak menunggu lama Akashi dapat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba diberikan beban yang tak begitu berat ditambah dengan dekapan erat dari sosok didepannya ini.

Tak ada lagi yang namanya menahan diri. Seluruh emosi yang selama ini Kuroko pendam tertuang semua dalam derai tangisnya yang menyayat hati, tangannya masih memeluk Akashi dengan sangat erat. Takut sosok didepannya ini akan hilang dari hidupnya. "hiks- jangan pergi- hiks- jangan tinggalkan aku lagi- kumohon- hiks takut- aku takut- hiks- kumohon tolong aku-"

.

.

Sore itu tepat tiga hari setelah kesadaran Kuroko, di lorong rumah sakit yang disinari cahaya kejinggaan Akashi tengah berjalan dengan santai membawa sekantung buah-buahan ditangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menekan tombol keypad di handphone nya, tanpa ia sadari langkahnya telah membawanya tepat di depan ruang Kuroko dirawat. Dengan segera ia memasukkan handphone nya dan membuka pintu kamar rawat. Namun niatnya itu terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus merawat anak tak berguna ini Takahiro-kun?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tempaknya sedang sangat kesal.

"Bersabarlah Mizue. Tunggu hingga kita mendapatkan harta warisan dari Tetsuna-chan." Jawab orang lainnya. Suara lelaki yang berat dan tegas tapi juga licik.

"Ditunggu sampai kapan? Kalau menunggu terlalu lama warisan Tetsuna bisa habis dugunakan oleh anak ini untuk biaya hidup. Dan lagi warisan itu tersimpan di bank. Hanya anak ini yang bica mengambilnya itupun bila anak ini sudah memiliki tunangan atau menikah. Sebenarnaya apa yang direncanakkan oleh adikmu itu Takahiro-kun!?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku kira setelah kematiannya, seluruh harta keluarga Kuroko akan jatuh ketanganku. Tapi Tetsuna telah membuat surat wasiat intuk menyerahkannya pada anak sialan ini. Tahu begini aku bunuh saja anak sialan ini." Suara berat itu terdengar dipenuhi oleh amarah dan benci.

"Bunuh sekarang saja. Toh tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya kan." Hasut wanita yang dipanggil 'Mizue' itu.

"Manamungkin bisa. Ruangan VIP ini berisi kamera disetiap sudut. Beruntung kamera ini tak bisa merekam percakapan kita."

"Kalau negitu tunggu hingga anak ini keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tinggal sendiri, pasti mudah untuk membunuhnya."

.

Tangan berkulit putih itu terkepal erat menahan emosi. Ada yang berani merencanakan pembunuhan atas sosok yang berada dalam perlindungannya. Pemuda penyandang marga Akashi itu tanpa ragu membuka kamar rawat Kuroko mengejutkan dua orang yang sedari tadi berada didalam sana. "Ah! Kalian siapa?" tanya Akashi memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Dua orang yang ditanya tampak tegang dengan keringat dingin, mereka merasakan hawa dingin mencekam yang menyebar disekeliling mereka. Apalagi mata dwi warna itu tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. "Pe-perkenalkan. Aku Kuroko Takahiro, paman Tetsuya adik dari mendiang Tetsuna, ibu Tetsuya. Lalu ini istriku Kuroko Mizue." Ucap lelaki persurai biru muda pudar yang kini tengah menetap Akashi penuh selidik dengan mata biru tua nya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" pertanyaan angkuh terucap dari wanita bersurai hitam ikal sepinggang yang menatap Akashi dengan benci. Matanya menyorot tajam sedangkan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah terang tengah mengatup rapat seusai bertanya.

"Aku Akashi. Sejurou Akashi, Kekasih Tetsuya." Ucapan tegas dengan penuh penekanan itu membuat kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu membatu, merasa diri mereka kecil saat melihat Akashi menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh merendahkan dan sikap angkuh juga arogann. "Kalian tak perlu cemas. Tetsuya kini ada dibawah pengawasan dan perlindunganku. Aku jamin dia akan bail-baik saja. Tak kan ada yang berani menyentuhnya seujung jaripun." Tambah Akashi.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Ka-karena sudah sore, kami pamit dulu." Ucap Takahiro canggung dan tegang, tak menyangka dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang penyandang marga Akashi yang telah mengklaim keponakan yang sangt ia benci. Dengan segera tanpa ada basa-basi lagi dua orang dewasa itu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih menatap mereka dengan penuh benci dan amarah.

Hening menyelimuti suangan itu setelah kepergian pasangan itu. menghela nafas kecil Akashi lalu meletakkan kantung bawaanya dimeja disamping tempat tidur pasien. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur Tetsuya!?" ucap Akashi membuat tubuh yang terbaring damai itu menegang. "Pura-pura tidur pun percuma." Lanjut Akashi sambil mengusap surai beby blue yang menutupi kening Kuroko.

Tak berselang lama, kelopak mata yang terpejam itu terbuka dengan pelan menunjukan iris biru langit yang begitu indah. "A-akashi-kun.." gumam Kuroko menatap sosok Akashi yang tengah mengupas buah apel sambil membuka laptop yang sejak kemarin tersimpan didalam tasnya.

"Apa?" jawab Akashi datar, tangannya masih aktif mengupas dan memotong buah apel namun matanya tampak tengah membaca entah-apa-itu di laptopnya.

"Apa maksud perkataan Akashi-kun tadi dihadapan paman dan bibi?" tanya Kuroko setelah mengubah posisinya kini menjadi terduduk di ranjang dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Yang mana?" Akashi tahu maksud dari perkataan Kuroko namun _mood_nya kini sedang tidak baik dan menggoda Kuroko adalah cara ampuh untuk meningkatkan _mood_nya. Dalam kesibukannya mengupas buah sejenak ia menyempatkan untuk melirih kearah Kuroko, melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang diperlihatkan sang _Phantom Six_ di tim SMP nya itu.

Alis bertaut dan pandanga kesal Akashi dapatkan dari Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Tahu bahwa sang surai scarlet tengah mempermainkannya. Menghela nafas sejenak Kuroko kembali mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali. "Apa maksud Akashi-kun dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku dihadapan paman dan bibi?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu terucap tanpa ada halangan, walau sebenarnya jantung Kuroko sangat berdebar bila mengiingat perkataan dari Akashi itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak masalahkan." Ujar Akashi sambil meletakkan sepiring kecil potongan buah aple kepangkuan Kuroko dan mengalihkan tangannya pada laptopnya.

"Tentu saja masalah. Kenyataannya kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Dan Akashi-kun harusnya tak menempatkan diri dalam bahaya hanya karena menolongku." Gumam Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi menghentikan ketikannya pada keyboard laptopnya. Menatap Kuroko dengan mata dwi warnanya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan Akashi meletakkkan laptopnya di meja dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. "Kalau kau merasa keberatan aku berbohong pada Paman dan Bibi mu, maka buat saja kebohongan itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku sama sekali tak merasa berada dalam bahaya. Memangnya siapa yang berani mengusik ketenangan keluarga Akashi?" ujar Akashi dengan angkuh namun terdapat surut kelembutan dalam mata dwi warna milik Akashi.

Pipi putih itu kini dipenuhi oleh warna merah padam, tampak begitu imut dan manis bagi Akashi yang kini menatap mata baby blue itu tanpa berkedip. Sungguh ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kuroko membuat debaran hangat di hati Akashi. Ia tak pernah menyesal telah menolong dan mencintai sosok biru dihadapnnya ini.

"A.. Aka-" gagapan Kuroko tertahan saat jari telunju menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang manis. Mata baby blue itu dengan ragu menatap manik dwi warna Akashi mencoba menyelami makna dari tatapan lebut itu. entah siapa yang memulai tapi saat itu kedua bibir itu telah bertemu dengan lembut, mata mereka msih saling menatap hingga Kuroko tak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya dan memilih untuk menutup mata, menikmati cuiman pertamanya dengan Akashi.

.

Tepat lima hari sejak Kuroko memasuki rumah sakit akhirnya keadaannya membaik dan diijinkan untuk pulang, namun bukannya pulang ke kediaman sang surai baby blue Akasih yang menjemput Kuroko malah membawanya ke apartemen Akashi yang ada di Tokyo. Tentu saja Kuroko menolak namun apa daya, Ia tak pernah menang bila melawan Akahi apalagi bila haru berhadapan dengan mata dwi warna yang selalu menatapnya dengan intens itu.

Dulu saat masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko, Kuroko pernah mengunjungi apartemen Akashi bersama teman-teman setimnya. Teman-temannya saat itu sangat ribut dan berniat mengacau di kediaman Akashi itu di tambah dengan keberadaan Murasakibara yang dengan kecepatan kilat menyambar semua yang ada di daput milik keluarga Akashi. beruntung sang tuan rumah sangat lah ditakuti sehingga hanga dengan satu tatapan tajam dan bersenjatakan gunting merah di tangan semua pembuat onar itu beribaris rapi. Sementara Kuroko sendiri tampak tak begitu peduli dan tetap dengan anteng mengamati buku-buku yang terpajang di ruang tamu itu. beberapa sudah pernah ia baca sedangkan sisanya hanya pernah ia dengkan saja. Lalu kini ia sekali lagi bertamu di kediaman pribadi milik sang Akashi Seijurou ini dengan membawa satu koper pakaian lengkap apakah ini masih bisa dibilang sebagai bertamu? Sepertinya tidak.

Kuroko hanya mengikuti Akashi dari belakang dengan patuh, merasa lelah untuk berdebat dan melawan. Ia sudah parah, yakin takkan bia melawan perintah sang emperor. Apartemen itu tampak tak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Kuroko lihat. Posisi sofa, meja, rak buku dan bukunya bahkan tak ada debu yang mengotori. "Walaupun sudah jarang ku pakai, tempat ini masih sering dibersihkan jadi kau takkan menemukan satu debu pun disini." Uacp Akahi saat melihat Kuroko yang mengamati setiap sudut ruang apartemen itu. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini dan jangan membantah perintahku." Lanju Akasi saat sudah membawa Kuroko kesebuah kamar yang bercat putih lengkap dengan satu kasur king size, lemari, rak buku, kompiter, dan toilet dalam. Itu adalah kamar Akashi.

"Kalau aku tinggal disini bagaimana dengan rumahku? Lalu Akashi-kun akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengamati sisi ruangan.

"Oh tentusaja rumahmu untuk sementara akan kosong dan aku akan tidur disini bersama mu." Ucap Akashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur mengamati Kuroko yang mulai memasukkan pakaiannya di lemari. Mendengar ucapan Akashi itu sontak membuat kegiata Kuroko terhenti, dengan mata bulatnya ia memandang Akashi tak percaya dan sesekali mengerjap imut seolah berusaha menyangkal apa yang basru saja ia dengar. "A-akashi-kun hanya bercanda kan?" ucapnya menatap Akashi meminta kepastian. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko, Akashi malah menyeringai dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menutup matanya membiarkan Kuroko yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar tapi terlihat dari binar matanya bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Memandang sang surai scarlet lama namun tak ada tanggapan akhirnya Kuroko menyerah. Menghela nafas pelan kembali ke kegiatannya yang semula yakni merapikan tumpukan pakaiaanya. Namun tanpa Kuroko sadari sepasang mata dwi warna masih menatapnya dengan intens. Mengamati setiap inci lekuk tubuh sang surai biru muda seolah-olah menelanjangi. Merasa cukup dengan aksi tatap-tatap-intens-nya Akashi lalu bangkit berjalan menuju luar kamar tak menghiraukan mata Kuroko yang mengikutinya dengan penuh tanya. "Aku akan pesan makanan. Kau mua makan apa Tetsuya?"

"Terserah Akashi-kun, asal jangan yang berporsi besar." Ucap Kuroko datar

.

Dulu Kuroko sanngatlah menyukai Basket. Walau kemampuannya tak seberapa, ia tetap rajin berlatih guna mengejar impiannya. Berlatih dan berlatih bahkan hingga kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Dulu dia juga pernah hampir membenci basket. Benci hingga rasanya seluruh jantungnya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat anggota timnya bertanding. Melihat punggung mereka dari belakang. Ditinggal. Dibuang. Sendirian. Memberinya mimpi buruk setiap ia memejamkan mata.

Tapi saat ia memilih untuk memasuki Seirin, hal menakutkan itu mulia berubah, berkurang seiring dengan banyakknya waktu yang ia dan teman satimnya jalani. Latihan berat dari pelatih, tindakan bodoh Kagami cahayanya yang baru, Kapten yang galak namun baik hati, Kogane dan Mitobe yang dipertanyakan hubungannya juga lawakan tak lucu dari Izuki ditambah tingkah lucu anggota yang lainnya selalu berhasil membuat hati Kuroko menghangat. Tapi… kenapa hal ini terjadi….lagi

.

_"Tanpa Pas darimupun aku masih bias menang."_

_"Yang bias mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri"_

_"Aku sudah tak membutuhkan Pas darimu."_

_"Karena itulah kita tak perlu berkerjasama lagi."_

.

"AARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Lirihan itu, erangan itu, teriakan itu. Disebabkan oleh mimpi buruk masa lalu yang tak bias dilupakan. Menghantui setiap tidurnya. Melenyapkan harapannya. Menghancurkan mimpinya.

Kenapa hanya dia? Ahh~ benar. Dia yang dilupakan. Dia yang ditinggalkan. Dia yang dibuang. Takkan punya satupun kesempatan untuk menunjukkan diri. Berapa kalipun ia menemukan 'tempat' nya. Tempat itu akan menghianati dan membuangnya. Temannya. Sahabatnya. Timnya. Rumahnya. Dunianya. Basketnya. Semua akan mengahianatinya. Meninggalkannya dalam sendirian. Menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan. Sebagaimana bayangan yang seharusnya.

"Tsuya!"

"Tetsuya!"

"TETSUYA!"

Kelereng biru itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata kelam kosong tanpa harapan. Akashi hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya, tak bias mangalihkan pandangan. Seolah-olah ia tersedot dalam lautan yang dalam. "Tetsuya. Kau tak apa?" dengan perlahan dia menyentuh pundak mungil itu namun sebelum tangannya memberi kahangat, tangan lain menepisnya. Tubuh pemuda mungil didepannya bergetar. Perlahan mundur menjauhinya. Akashi dengan terpaksa menghentikan niatnya untuk menenangkan si pemuda biru. Dari mata tanpa emosi – benar-benar tanpa emosi- itu ia tahu bahwa takan ada yang bias ia lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Tubuh mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba beranjak turun dari ranjang. Berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang mengobservasi seluruh ruangan membuat satu pemuda lain di kamar itu memperhatikan dengan heran. Ketika mata birunya menemukan pintu keluar, dengan cepat ia melangkah. Mebuka pintu dengan tergesa tanpa menutupnya. Menyusuri lorong, menuruni tangga menuju pintu luar rumah. Saat tangannya hampir memegang kenop pintu utama, sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya. "Mau kemana kau!?" suara yang sangat dia kenal sekaligus suara yang menjadi salah satu penyebab mimpi buruknya.

"Pulang."

"Heh. Memangnya kau mau pulang kemana? Ingatlah bahwa kau tak punya tempat untuk pulang." Dingin. Perkataan pemuda itu sangatlah dingin, namun jika kau sudah mengenal dengan baik bagaimana tabiat orang itu maka kau akan menemukan sedikit perhatian pada kaliamat tersebut. Tapi Kuroko tidak dalam keadaan mengerti. Saat ini dia berada dalam keadaan yang tak terkontrol. Sedikit kesalahan dalam ucapan maka akan semakin menenggelamkannya. Dan sayangnya Akashi tak sadar akan hal itu.

"Pulang ke tempatku."

"Memangnya tempatmu diaman Tetsuya?" tangan dalam genggaman Akashi mulai berontak. Mata kelam pemuda mungil itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu dengan kalian." Mata yang dingin penuh dengan kebencian dan penghianatan. Menatap mata merahnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat ia benci. Mata biru itu sudah kehilangan hangatnya. "Kemanapun asalakan bisa menjauh dari kalian. Dari Kiseki no Sedari."

"Kalau kau ingin menjauh dari kami maka itu sama saja artinya kau berhenti bermain basket." Akashi membirakan tangan putih itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Kedua tangannya kini ia silangkan di dada. Tanpa sadar menatap Kuroko meremehkan. Satu kesalahan lagi ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Akashi-kun benar. Menjauhi kalian sama saja artinya dengan aku harus meninggalkan basket." Dengan tangan terkepal dan raut muka penuh penderitaan Kuroko memandang Akashi, melenyapkan seringai merehkan diwajah tampan pemuda merah itu. "tapi tak apa. Aku menghilangpun tak akan ada yang sadar. Lagi pula aku sudah tak bisa lagi bermain. Aku membenci basket."

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Tim Basket Seirin kebingungan karena seluruh data mengenai pemuda itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Anggota Kisedai menus Akashi silih berganti mengunjungi Seirin menanyakan kabar perkembangan. Kagami menjadi tumbal kekesalan Aomine. Berkata bahwa Kagami tak bisa menjadi cahaya yang baik untuk Kuroko. Kise selalu membuat ribut GYM dengan tangisan bombaynya saat mendengar tak ada kemajuan akan keberadaan Kuroko. Akashi yang ditanya sebagai satu-satunya orang terakhir yang bertemu Kuroko pun lebih memilih tutup mulut dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian**

Disebuah kediaman mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tampak Akashi Seijurou tengah menatap sebuah buku yang depuni dengan foto-foto pemuda bersuari baby blue dengan berbagai ekspresi diberbagai tempat dan dengan berbagai pose bersama orang-orang yang berbeda. Dimulai dari kuroko yang masih bayi, batita, balita. Ketika dia mulai memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Ketika dia ikut lomba lari antar kelas. Ketika dia masuk sekolah dasar. Ketika dia pertama kali bermain basket. Ketika dia bermain bersama Tim Teiko, ketika dia lulus Teiko. Lalu foto berikutnya dipenuhi dengan foto Kuroko yang tampaknya diambil dengan diam-diam. Saat Kuroko mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Saat Kuroko menatap pohon sakura dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Saat kuroko tampak sedang menjaga beberapa orang anak. Saat Kuroko memandang sekelompok street basket dengan wajah sendu.

"Tetsuya…. Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi? Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu. Sampai kapan kau akan menghukum kami?" tangan putih itu mengelus sebuah foto diamana seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum dengan lembut kehadapan kamera. Dibelakangnya tampak pohon sakura yang rindang dan gunung fuji yang tertutup salju. Di tangannya ia sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing putih dengan mata yang senada dengannya. Dibawahnya sepasang anjing shiberian hitami-putih bermata biru dan putih bermata hitam kelam tengah tampak menggiring dua ekor anjing kecil hasil persilangan gen mereka. Wajah pemuda di foto itu tampak sangat bahagia. Senyum lembutnya menghiasi wajah manis yang kini tak lagi dipenuhi kesedihan. Menatap foto itu tanpa sadar membuat ekspresi yang sama terlukis di wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu. Senyum lembut yang perlahan telah ditularkan si pemuda biru. "Aku merindukanmu Tetsuya."

END

**A/N:**

**Sory kalo secitanya berantakan dan absurd. Sungguh nie fict udah mendekam berbulan-bulan dan belom kelar-kelar.**

**Mana saya juga terkena WB dan sibuk KPL juga susun skripsi lagi.**

**Itu bikin banyak fict yang ngandat. Karena kebetulan setelah nonton KnB eps 15 season 3 si Tetsu agy kena tindas. Mood buat ngelampiasin rasa sakit hati Tetsu langsug muncul. Jadai deh nie fict dengan ending absurd.**

**.**

**Omake. **

"Kau akan benar-benar berhenti bermain basket, Tetsuya!?" wajah Akashi menegang. Ia tak bisa menganggap remeh perkataan si surai biru. Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong si surai biru. "Apa ini semua karena kami? Karena kami tanpa sadar telah mempermainkanmu? Apakah ini adalah hukuman untuk kami? Untuk ku?" kepala bersurai biru itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin lagi tersakiti. Melihat kalian. Melihat permainan basket hanya membangkitkan mimpi burukku. Aku sudah lelah." Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar. Kedua tanganya terkepal hingga memutih. Akashi dapat melihat mata biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."Tangan pemuda bermata dwi warna itu mendekap tubuhnya dengan hangat. "istirahatlah. Bila kau merasa sudah membaik. Pulanglah. Kembalilah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu sampai hukuman darimu ini berakhir."


End file.
